Payphone (Cover)
J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, & Bruno Mars's inspiring song, Payphone (Cover), features the vocals from Ryan Tedder (from One Republic) & Chris Brown as a powerful duo on the chorus. This will be in J-Weezy The Martian/Adele/Bruno Mars first trio album, Way Too Perfect For This World. JoeySideFire is trying to plan a music video. Music video (possibly) coming soon... J-Weezy The Martian/Adele/Bruno Mars (Feat. Ryan Tedder & Chris Brown) "Payphone (Cover)" Lyrics Intro Chorus (J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, & Bruno Mars) I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change i spent on you Where the times gone? Baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? Verse 1 (Adele) I've missed the words you'd whisper Right here next to me You turned back on tomorrow And i just wouldn't agree There's a way, and know it Don't let go of your love But your love is right near you All of our bridges burnt down Bridge (J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, & Bruno Mars) I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Chorus (Ryan Tedder & Chris Brown) I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change i spent on you Where the times gone? Baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All these fairytales just don't exist One more awesome love song ill be sick Now i'm at a payphone Verse 2 (Bruno Mars) It's even harder without you Where's half of my heart?... Bridge (J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, Bruno Mars) I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Chorus (Adele, Ryan Tedder, & Chris Brown) Im at a payphone trying to call home All of my change i spent on you Where the times gone? Baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All these fairytales just don't exist One more awesome love song i'll be sick Now i'm at a payphone Verse 3 (J-Weezy The Martian) coming soon... Bridge (J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, & Bruno Mars) I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Chorus 2x (All: J-Weezy The Martian, Adele, Bruno Mars, Ryan Tedder & Chris Brown) I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change i spent on you Where the times gone? Baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All these fairytales just don't exist One more awesome love song i'll be sick Now i'm at a payphone Category:Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian Songs Category:Adele Songs Category:Bruno Mars Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian/Adele/Bruno Mars Songs Category:J-Weezy The Martian/Adele/Bruno Mars First Album Songs Category:Featured Ryan Tedder Songs Category:Featured Chris Brown Songs